1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer disposed between the two electrodes. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic emission layer to form excitons, and light is emitted by energy generated from the excitons.
In a manufacturing process of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a test process is performed after each process to prevent a defective product from moving to a following process. In the test process, a probe pin directly contacts an array test pad, i.e., an end of a signal line, in an array test, a test signal is applied, and then a charge amount stored in each pixel is detected to analyze a disconnection, a short, and/or a pixel defect. The array test pad may also be used as a chip on film (COF) bonding pad to attach a COF to an end of the signal line.